


Licked By The Flames

by you_will_see_purpose



Category: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Death, Depressing, Fire, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Songfic, car crash, flames, heavydirtysoul, joshler - Freeform, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_will_see_purpose/pseuds/you_will_see_purpose
Summary: Too fast.He was going too fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joshs P.O.V

_Too fast._

_He was going too fast._

"Tyler." I started.

He didn't answer, his grip only tightened on the steering wheel, staring blankly ahead.

"Tyler?!" I repeated, panic rising in my throat. He continued to stare at the road ahead, his eyes glazed over, unblinking.

"ohmygodohmygod," I thought, dread seeping through my veins, fear flowing through my blood. I looked out the car window. The trees were blurred, we were moving so fast. Too fast.

Tyler didn't turn around until whimpers and cries of hysteria were escaping my closed-up throat. His eyes were red, as red as blood my mind supplied. It was then that I knew my gorgeous Ty wasn't here. He would be far away, locked up inside his own mind, chained to his own skull.

Blurryface laughed at my tear-stained face. A skeletal black hand pried itself off the steering wheel and placed itself on my quivering knee. The knee where Tyler's name was.

"Don't worry Joshie boy. We're going somewhere fun! It'll be exciting!" he drawled out, giggling like a maniac.

The nickname would normally make me smile but when it was coming from Blurry, from his dark and deep voice, it made me want to gag and throw up.

He turned back around and accelerated faster.

All of a sudden there was a menacing crack and a burst of flame flew out from under the car bonnet. A horrible screeching could be hear through the thin walls.

We had lost a wheel. The engine had exploded.

_We were going to die._

"The fun is just beginning Jishwa! Look! Fireworks!" Blurry said, turning around, pure joy on his face.

And he let go of the wheel.

 The car began to spin out of control, and through it all, I could hear Blurry's screams of delight mixed with the acidic smell of burning metal.

_Clearly I am dying._

The doors flew off from their rightful places. I sat, too stunned to move, as the roof and cars bonnet bounced off as well.

"Look what you've done!" I screamed at the maniac in the seat in front of me. "You're going to kill me Tyler! I'm going to die! I don't want to die before I'm old! Neither do you, remember?"

And then I started laughing through my tears at the irony of it all. A boy who had lived the past few years wanting to leave the earth, finally wanting to stay, just when he couldn't.

That's when the car flipped.

That's when Blurry's laughter turned into screaming cries.

That's when Tyler was freed from his mind.

I don't remember much from when the burning vessel landed. I remembered crawling across to Tyler's limp body, whispering into his ears, stroking his burnt hair. I remember watching the flames lick at my body, watching them crawl up my legs, Tyler's legs. I watched our tattoos disappear into burning embers.

And that's all I remember before the gas filled my lungs, suffocating me, the warm blaze wrapping it's fiery arms around Tyler and I's upper torsos, joining us as one.

_I didn't want us to burn out, I should've tried harder._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated   
> xoxo
> 
> Stay Alive |-/


End file.
